1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video transmission method, a video reception method, a video transmission apparatus, and a video reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The high dynamic range (HDR) has been drawing attention as a scheme covering a luminance range with an increased maximum luminance value in order to represent bright light such as mirror-reflected light that cannot be represented using current TV signals, with brightness closer to the actual brightness while maintaining dark part gradation of existing video. Specifically, the scheme covering the luminance range supported by the existing TV signals is called the standard dynamic range (SDR) and has the maximum luminance value of 100 nits. In contrast, the HDR is expected to have an increased maximum luminance value of at least 1000 nits (see ARIB STANDARD ARIB STD-B67 Version 1.0 Jul. 3, 2015 (Non-Patent Literature (NPL) 1)).